My Lieutenant
by bdamas
Summary: "Não poderiam se casar sem que ela tivesse que abrir mão de sua vida militar, e ele nunca seria capaz de pedir que ela o fizesse. Que escolhesse entre amá-lo ou amar o exército. Ele sabia que Riza amava os dois." [RoyAi]


My _Lieutenant_

O recém-nomeado _Führer_ recostou em sua poltrona no seu recém-adquirido gabinete. Ele estava exultante, e não era para menos. Depois de tantos conflitos e da sua redenção ajudando na reconstrução de Ishval, ele finalmente tinha alcançado seu objetivo. Era _Führer_ de Amestris, um dos mais conhecidos e talentosos alquimistas federais, jovem e promissor. Aos 35 anos, Roy Mustang não poderia desejar mais nada. Não deveria. Mas não conseguia se sentir pleno com aquele pequeno setor de sua vida, mas que influenciava todo o resto de forma tão contundente.

Relacionamentos entre membros do exército eram complicados. Além do perigo de perder um ao outro em algum embate violento sempre presente na vida de alguém desse ofício, havia também a situação específica em que Roy se encontrava, e a que o impedia de completar seu desejo: pedir a Tenente Hawkeye em casamento. Não poderiam se casar sem que ela tivesse que abrir mão de sua vida militar, e ele nunca seria capaz de pedir que ela o fizesse. Que escolhesse entre amá-lo ou amar o exército. Ele sabia que Riza amava os dois.

Já pensou em fazer a proposta em todas as vezes em que se amaram escondidos, apertados dentro de algum galpão de armas ou na casa de um dos dois, mas ele perdia a coragem. Até então a possibilidade de receber um "não" de Riza o apavorava, e ele preferia não abalar o que tinham, aquela relação gostosa de cumplicidade, proteção e amor.

Retirou o quepe de _Führer_ _e bagunçou os cabelos negros que estavam penteados para trás, logo em seguida apoiando os pés na mesa em uma posição desleixada e observando a insígnia do exército bordada na peça. Muitas pessoas se sacrificaram e sofreram para que o exército se tornasse um órgão justo, livrando-o da corrupção de King Bradley e toda sua corja. Maes Hughes, Buccaneer... foram algumas das muitas vítimas da ganância e desonestidade causada pelo mau uso da alquimia._

Se lembrou também das pessoas que o acompanharam na sua jornada para chegar onde estava naquele momento, e sorriu ao reafirmar para si mesmo que a maior ajuda veio de Hawkeye, seja dando-lhe um conselho inteligente ou acertando um tiro em qualquer ameaça com sua mira sempre certeira e impecável. Ouviu tímidas batidas na porta que o fizeram retornar sua mente para o gabinete.

— Entre. – disse, enquanto voltava a se sentar corretamente na poltrona.

A porta foi aberta e por ela passou uma mulher de cabelos castanhos ondulados, seios fartos apertados no decote cavado de um vestido verde. Roy arqueou uma sobrancelha para a civil, que sorriu e se sentou na cadeira em frente sua mesa.

— Posso ajuda-la?

— Oh Roy! Não se lembra de mim?! – Mustang franziu o cenho, buscando as feições da mulher inegavelmente atraente em sua memória.

— Me desculpe, mas...

— Sou eu, Elizabeth! Nós saímos a alguns anos atrás!

Roy esboçou uma expressão de reconhecimento, mas na verdade só estava fingindo para não parecer rude aos olhos da mulher. Ele já havia saído com várias mulheres antes, mas desde que começou a se envolver com a tenente, não conseguia mais despertar o interesse por outras. Esta que se intitulava Elizabeth e que o olhava com expectativa, nada mais era que um rosto perdido em sua memória.

— Aaah sim, Elizabeth. De fato, me recordo de você. – sorriu de canto e percebeu que um rubor subiu às faces da moça. Aquilo não era nada bom. – Em que posso ajuda-la?

A morena se levantou e espalmou as mãos na mesa, inclinando o torso na direção de Mustang e dando a ele uma visão privilegiada de seu decote. Roy logo desviou o olhar, fitando-a nos olhos.

— Eu estava com saudades. Você disse que ia me ligar, e não ligou... – disse, fazendo beicinho e apoiando uma coxa em cima da mesa, se sentando parcialmente, ainda inclinada na direção do homem. O moreno se acomodou no encosto da cadeira, se inclinando para trás e buscando mais espaço, já que o seu próprio estava sendo invadido.

— Ah, me desculpe. Devo ter me esquecido na época, afinal estávamos em conflito, minha memória para coisas que não fossem trabalho estava prejudicada.

Ela riu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Bem, agora estamos em paz. Pelo que dizem, você continua solteiro, então... – esticou a mão e agarrou a lapela do uniforme azul de Roy, o puxando bruscamente para frente. O moreno a olhou, surpreso com o atrevimento – Que tal se retomássemos de onde paramos anos atrás? – Mustang apoiou ambas as mãos na borda da mesa, exercendo força para se afastar.

— Eu não estou soltei... – antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, a porta do gabinete se abriu em um rompante, e por ela entrou uma Hawkeye sorridente.

— Meu _Füh..._ _– a frase morreu nos lábios da loira, que fitou a cena em sua frente. Uma moça que pulava assustada para longe da mesa e um Roy Mustang aparentando nervosismo._

 _Os olhos castanhos da tenente se estreitaram em irritação. Para Roy, ela estava linda. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e ela usava calças marrons, uma camisa social branca com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e coturnos. Em sua cintura pendia um cinto de couro onde estavam encaixados de cada lado de seus quadris um coldre com pistolas, além da tira de couro que prendia uma terceira arma de fogo à sua coxa direita. Dirigiu um olhar mortal à moça, que se retirou de fininho acenando para o_ _Führer_ _._

 _— Senhor_ _Führer_ _, acredito que deveria estar focado em seu trabalho, e não perdendo tempo com distrações baratas. – cuspiu a palavras e se retirou. Receber reprimendas de Hawkeye não era algo novo para Roy, mas dessa vez ele sabia que não era apenas pelo trabalho._

 _Mustang se levantou, largou o quepe em cima da mesa e tratou de segui-la, chamando seu nome e sendo ignorado. Aquele alvoroço começava a chamar atenção, então ele se calou e apenas apressou o passo. Riza adentrou a sala em que trabalha. Felizmente estavam sozinhos, e ao passar, Roy trancou a porta atrás de si._

 _A Tenente estava de costas para a porta, e encarava o lado de fora do prédio através da janela ladeada por cortinas brancas._

 _— Tenente... – o moreno se aproximou por trás, esticando um braço para tocar a cintura feminina. Mas antes que ele estabelecesse contato, ela se virou rapidamente para agredi-lo. Não fossem os reflexos rápidos do_ _Führer_ _, ele provavelmente teria sido atingido pela coronha da arma que Hawkeye desceu pesadamente em direção à sua têmpora, o que teria deixado o homem inconsciente. Parou o movimento brusco dela segurando sua mão no alto, e com o outro braço laçou sua cintura, mantendo-a presa firmemente contra si. – Calma! Enlouqueceu, Hawkeye?_

 _— Seu... cretino...! – o moreno riu, cruzando os braços dela atrás das próprias costas e segurando as mãos dela ali._

 _Riza se debatia enquanto Roy distribuía beijinhos em suas bochechas, testa, pálpebras e por fim, lábios, onde se demorou em um beijo calmo e terno, calando os insultos e palavras feias que ela soltava. A loira suspirou contra a boca de Mustang e relaxou, se dando por vencida._

 _— Não sabia que era ciumenta assim, minha tenente._

 _— Não sabia que mesmo depois de nos envolvermos, você continuou sendo um_ _vadio_ _. – o moreno revirou os olhos._

 _— Eu nunca faria nada que te desrespeitasse, Riza. Você sabe disso. – tomou os lábios dela novamente, dessa vez adentrando com a língua na boca feminina, provando de seu gosto bom. A loira apertou-o o contra o próprio corpo, aconchegando-o mais a si._

 _Tirando os braços dela de seu redor, Roy segurou a mão da Tenente e levantou até a altura dos olhos, mostrando a ela a arma que ela ainda segurava._

 _— Você ia mesmo matar o seu_ _Führer_ _? – perguntou divertido, tirando a arma da mão dela e colocando em cima de uma mesa próxima._

 _— Matar? Claro que não. Só machucar um pouco. O que foi aquilo? – questionou a loira, estreitando os olhos. Mustang entrelaçou uma mão nos fios loiros, trazendo-a para perto novamente._

 _— Seu_ _Führer_ _é um homem desejado, Tenente. Não é algo que possa ser evitado. – ela revirou os olhos, se afastando e se virando de costas para ele, olhando para a janela._

 _— Eu te procurei aquela hora porque precisava te fazer um comunicado._

 _— Que comunicado?_

 _— Olivier disse que meus serviços seriam muito bem vindo em Briggs._

 _— E você está considerando esta proposta? – perguntou, sentindo a garganta se contrair num sentimento angustiante._

 _— Sim. – se virou e encarou o moreno, que tinha uma carranca no rosto. – Você já é_ _Führer._ _Não precisa mais de mim._

Agora ela tecnicamente estaria livre, este tinha sido o combinado de ambos. Que ela o seguiria e protegeria até que ele se tornasse _Führer_ _. O que Roy não esperava era se apaixonar pela filha de seu mestre, e querê-la mais que como amiga._

 _— Está enganada. Fique. – disse, segurando-a pelos ombros e dando um leve aperto._

 _— Isto é uma ordem do_ _Führer_ _? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada em desafio._

 _— Não. É uma súplica do homem que te ama. – deslizou as mãos pelos braços femininos, parando nas mãos e entrelaçando os dedos aos dela. Quando voltou os olhos negros para os castanhos, notou que ela segurava o riso. Estreitou os olhos para ela. – Você nunca considerou essa hipótese, não é mesmo? – naquele momento ela riu abertamente, e puxando-o pelo uniforme, o abraçou, selando os lábios aos dele em um beijo urgente, as línguas se massageando de forma sedenta._

 _— Não. Eu recusei a proposta de Olivier. O frio extremo de Briggs não é algo que estou disposta a encarar. Eu só queria saber a sua reação. – riu novamente da expressão incrédula do moreno. – É bom saber que me ama, meu senhor. Eu te amo também._

 _Tomando a iniciativa, Roy a apertou contra si, beijando-a novamente. As mãos femininas bagunçaram os cabelos pretos do moreno, enquanto que as mãos dele desciam pela linha da coluna da loira até o traseiro, onde deixou um aperto firme que arrancou um gemido dela. Agarrando os fios da nuca de Mustang, Riza separou a boca da dele, tendo o lábio inferior preso brevemente entre os dentes do homem._

 _— Sabe, meu senhor, eu nunca fiz amor com um_ _Führer_ _. – disse, risonha, enquanto seus dedos hábeis trabalhavam nos botões do uniforme de Roy. De fato, já não se encontravam intimamente há algum tempo. Depois de ser nomeado, o moreno passou momentos ocupados com formalidades e trabalhos que envolviam um líder recém-nomeado. Só a ideia de tê-la ali já fazia um calor gostoso se alojar em sua virilha._

 _— Agora? – retrucou, puxando a blusa branca dela de dentro da calça e começando a desencasar os botões._

 _— Uhum. Tenho alguns minutos antes do treinamento._

 _Ela terminou de abrir as vestes masculinas primeiro, deslizando as mãos pelo abdome masculino e definido e arrancando dele um tremor. Ao terminar de abrir a camisa de Riza, Roy deslizou a peça por seus ombros, deixando que caísse no chão, e atacou o pescoço da loira com beijos molhados e mordidas, descendo para o busto dela e mordiscando o que o sutiã preto deixava exposto de seus seios. Logo ela desabotoou a peça íntima, dando a ele acesso total àqueles seios de tamanho médio que amava chupar e se deliciar._

 _Ofegante, a tenente levou suas mãos até o cinto do moreno, abrindo ele e logo depois calça, enfiando a mão dentro da cueca dele sem cerimônias e constatando o quanto ele já estava excitado. Abaixou os tecidos, liberando o pau dele e masturbando-o. Se lembrava do quão difícil foi para ela se entregar para Roy pela primeira vez. Ele era bem expressivo naquela parte do corpo, assim como em toda a sua estrutura. Mas ele foi paciente e cuidadoso, e agora ela conseguia aproveitar tudo o que o moreno tinha para lhe oferecer._

 _Se ajoelhou diante dele, que a olhava com uma expressão faminta. Segurando o pau do moreno pela base, ela lambeu a glande, provando do gosto levemente salgado do pré-gozo dele._

 _—_ _Porra_ _, Tenente... – Mustang gemeu entredentes, observando os movimentos que Hawkeye fazia ao abocanhá-lo numa sucção forte e depois retornar à extremidade, lambendo a pequena fenda naquele local. – Eu senti falta dessa sua boca gostosa._

 _Riza olhava para cima, seus olhos castanhos ardendo de desejo como duas brasas nos olhos negros que a engoliam. Roy agarrou os cabelos loiros, movendo seus quadris no ritmo em que era chupado. As mãos da tenente agarraram a calça que ainda estava parada nas coxas do homem e puxou para baixo._

 _O_ _Führer_ _puxou a loira pelos cabelos, fazendo-a abandonar seu pau e tomando seus lábios em mais um beijo profundo. Chutou a calça e os sapatos para longe, ficando apenas com a parte de cima do uniforme, que ainda cobria seus ombros. Empurrou Hawkeye de encontro à mesa de madeira do escritório, fazendo com que ela apoiasse os quadris na borda e se sentou na poltrona de frente para ela, desabotoando e tirando a calça e calcinha enquanto a mulher já trabalhava nos cadarços para se livrar dos coturnos._

 _Se aproximando mais, Roy fez com que Riza apoiasse ambas as pernas em seus ombros, e abaixou os lábios na boceta da loira, saboreando-a como se ela fosse a melhor das refeições após dias de fome. Apenas beijou-a ali, afundando a língua em suas dobras quentes e úmidas, sem dar pausas para que ela descansasse, logo tendo sua língua apertada pelos músculos dela e sentindo-a pulsar contra seu rosto quando ela se desfez em um orgasmo potente. Hawkeye soltava gemidos que tentava conter mordendo os lábios, que já estavam vermelhos e mais apetitosos ainda._

 _A loira ainda estava meio fora de órbita quando Roy a puxou para si, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo, com uma coxa dobrada de cada lado dos quadris masculinos. O moreno abraçou a cintura de Riza, colando o peito dela ao seu, e a beijou, fazendo com que ela saboreasse o próprio gosto. As mãos dela já desceram para o pau dele, que estava latejando e carente por atenção, e ela tornou a masturba-lo, espalhando com o polegar a viscosidade que voltava a escorrer da glande, antes de se apoiar nos joelhos, encaixá-lo em sua entrada e se sentar, arrancando de ambos um gemido rouco a medida que os centímetros entravam._

 _Hawkeye começou a se movimentar, rebolando no colo de Mustang, que a ajudava com um braço ao redor de sua cintura e a outra mão apertando o traseiro feminino com força. Gemiam e trocavam beijos em meio àquele frenesi de prazer, o deleite de Riza sendo intensificado por ter seus seios sugados por Roy enquanto cavalgava em seu pau._

 _A loira fraquejou quando sentiu seu ápice chegando, e foi quando Roy percebeu e começou a arremeter os quadris contra ela com força que a moça quase desfaleceu, atingindo mais um orgasmo e apoiando a testa no ombro suado de seu amado, sentindo-o entrar e sair de si repetidas vezes, até atingir seu próprio prazer. O moreno relaxou embaixo dela, despejando-se em jatos em sua cavidade, inundando-a. Roy descansou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e fechou os olhos, enquanto fazia carinho nas costas de Riza, sentindo as cicatrizes das queimaduras por cima da tatuagem dela. Abriu os olhos após receber um beijo nos lábios, e observou sua amada, que se sentava ereta sobre si._

 _Mustang a achava de uma beleza estupenda em todos os momentos, desde quando estava vestida elegantemente, até quando ela estava em seus uniformes de exército, empunhando uma arma e matando inimigos sem vacilar. Mas nada se comparava à visão de Riza suada, descabelada, ainda nua e conectada a si, com aquela feição de satisfação pelo que ele causava nela. Afastou a franja dela da testa, retirando a fina camada de suor que tinha se formado ali. Fez um carinho em seu pescoço, dedilhando a fina cicatriz branca que ela tinha no local, e notou o tremor que percorreu o corpo feminino. Sentiu sua garganta se apertar com a lembrança de um dos muitos momentos em que não foi capaz de proteger a mulher de sua vida, chegando muito perto de perdê-la. Riza notou seu desconforto e se inclinou em sua direção, plantando um beijo suave em seus lábios._

 _— Eu gosto delas. – sussurrou._

 _— An? – indagou Roy, confuso._

 _— Das nossas cicatrizes. – respondeu, passando a mão na grande marca de queimadura que o moreno tinha do lado esquerdo do abdome. – Elas são uma lembrança de tudo o que vivemos. De que mesmo correndo risco de vida, nós continuamos juntos, nos protegendo. Eu amo o seu corpo, e amo cada marca que ele carrega. – Mustang beijou-a novamente, e antes que pudesse controlar sua língua, as palavras saíram._

 _— Case-se comigo, Riza. – a loira se afastou e o fitou. Demorou quase um minuto inteiro para responder, e isso já estava deixando o moreno inquieto._

 _— Você sabe o que isso implica, não é mesmo?_

 _— Sei._

 _— E me pede mesmo assim? – Roy assentiu e desviou o olhar, sentindo-se desconfortável com a forma que era encarado. Teria ela se sentido tão ofendida assim?_

 _Ficaram alguns segundos assim, até que Riza puxasse o rosto dele, uma mão de cada lado de sua face, e o encarasse com uma expressão divertida, os olhos brilhando._

 _— Roy, por que me pediu isso?_

 _— Eu... queria te dar meu sobrenome, que você fosse só minha. – ela riu e o beijou, enlaçando sua língua na dele e chupando-a em seguida._

 _— Meu amor, você acha que alguém me tem, além de você? Meu coração, corpo e alma já são só seus há muito tempo. Sempre foram. Não será um pedaço de papel com nossas assinaturas que provará a veracidade disso, e sim coisas como o que acabamos de fazer aqui... – disse, se remexendo em seu colo e arrancando dele um gemido. – a forma como eu te olho, que eu te beijo. A forma como eu estaria disposta a dar minha vida pela sua._

 _Roy segurou as mãos dela e trouxe até os lábios, beijando os dedos femininos. Ela tinha razão. Não tinha o direito de se sentir ofendido por ter seu pedido de casamento recusado. Eles se pertenciam a tempo demais para ter a necessidade de um pedaço de papel afirmando tudo._

 _— Me desculpe. Acho que eu só tinha a necessidade de que todos soubessem que nós nos pertencemos._

 _Ela riu, deu um beijo nos lábios do moreno e se levantou, pegando suas roupas no chão e começando a se vestir._

 _— Meu_ _Führer_ _, aparentemente, a única que não sabe o que temos é aquela moça que estava se esfregando em você. O senhor não é muito discreto quando me arrasta até algum galpão de armas, ou até mesmo na forma que me olha._

 _Roy sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Era tão explícito assim? Não podia ser._

 _Ouviram batidas na porta, e Roy se apressou em se vestir também. Riza desistiu de tentar realinhar os fios bagunçados, e prendeu os cabelos num coque, logo se virando e ajeitando as madeixas negras do_ _Führer_ _, buscando lhe dar uma aparência mais composta. Caminharam até a porta e Riza a abriu, dando de cara com um Jean Havoc sorridente._

 _— Está tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou, balançando uma sobrancelha de forma pateticamente maliciosa. Então era verdade._

 _— Está sim, Jean. Até mais. – Riza escapuliu pela porta, deixando os dois homens para trás e logo sumindo no corredor em direção aos campos de treinamento de tiro ao alvo._

 _Jean se virou para Roy, que o cortou antes que este dissesse alguma gracinha._

 _— Havoc, eu, como_ _Führer_ _, posso mudar as leis do exército? – o rapaz, seu subordinado nos tempos de General, o olhou confuso._

 _— É complicado, senhor, mas é possível sim._

 _— Eu vou me casar com aquela mulher. – pensou alto._

 _— Com a tenente?_

 _— O que? – se assustou – Esqueça esse assunto, por hora. O que tinha para tratar comigo?_

Havoc riu, e passaram a caminhar lado a lado em direção ao gabinete do _Führer_ _, com o loiro lhe passando informações sobre armas, alguma movimentação das tropas de Creta, mas os pensamentos do moreno estavam em outro lugar. Mais especificamente em sua tenente e em como faria para torna-la sua esposa. Acreditava sim em cada palavra que ela disse, mas sabia que não era bem visto para uma mulher se relacionar com um homem com o qual não é casada na sociedade amestrina. Encontraria uma forma de mudar aquela lei, e juntos se tornariam oficialmente a dupla mais perigosa de todo país, ele incendiando e ela guiando-o com seus olhos de águia, como sempre fez._


End file.
